


My Dwarf

by Rosa_Cotton



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Community: hobbit_kink, Disagreements, Family, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Post-Lord of the Rings, Pre-Hobbit, Toys, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Cotton/pseuds/Rosa_Cotton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"But, Ada, Mithrandir gave it to me!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Dwarf

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: _The Hobbit_ and _Lord of the Rings_ , all characters, places, and related terms are the sole property of J.R.R. Tolkien's estate.
> 
> Author's Note: Fill for a prompt on the hobbit-kink meme.  
> http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/2320.html?thread=14541840#t14541840

Legolas smiled innocently. Thranduil frowned. Legolas' smile grew into a happy grin. Thranduil scowled darkly. Legolas sighed and hugged his toy closer, his expression growing sickeningly fond.

A long breath escaped the elven king. His eyes glinted dangerously. "Now, son," he said slowly, willing himself to remain calm, "we just explained yesterday how unbecoming it is for the Prince of Mirkwood to be tottering about with a security blanket. It will be considered very, extremely, terribly unbecoming to be seen carrying that thing—"

"Kevion Fistforge."

There was a minute of dead silence in the throne room.

One of Thranduil's eyes began twitching. "What?" he squeaked, his eyebrows arching.

"That's his name," his son stated proudly, "Kevion Fistfoge." He smiled broadly.

"No, no, no naming! You will get rid of that this instant."

"I've never had a toy like this before! He's adorable!" Legolas protested with a pout.

"You should not have it at all! Most inappropriate. Now let's take care of it!" The king made a commanding motion to be given the item.

But his stubborn, rebellious son backed away, clenching Kev— _that thing_ – protectively to his chest.

"But, Ada, it is from Mithrandir! His gifts are always the best!" The little elf tilted his head thoughtfully. "He probably wouldn't like it if you took Kevion away. It would be considered very rude. You've always said it is important to stay on good terms with your allies."

Frustrated with his son (and that he has picked this rare occasion to act like the Prince of Mirkwood he and his son's tutors had been despairing of), Thranduil shot up from his throne. He towered over his son, and his expression was majestic and thunderous.

" _That thing will not remain under this roof for another minute! Give. It. To. Me. Now._ "

Legolas' bottom lip quivered.

~~~

"...And finally we succeeded in getting him to stop going around everywhere with his blue security blanket," Thranduil sighed over his food with a graceful shake of his head.

His guests grunted and nodded politely, not pausing in their eating. Only Gimli took a moment to raise an eyebrow at his friend, his lips twitching. Legolas' expression remained dignified and serene even while the color rose in his cheeks as he met the dwarf's gaze and shrugged. Yes, it was a bit embarrassing listening to their fathers exchange stories over the banquet table about when Gimli and Legolas were wee little things. However, this visit was going extremely well – no threats of bodily violence or war yet. So they could survive this trip down memory lane.

"But then, starting the very day after we bid farewell to the blanket, Legolas carried around for the next twenty-five years a plush dwarf toy!" the elven king's voice rose higher and higher with each word, ending on a despairing note.

Gloin's eyes widened to the size of saucers, and his knife fell to the table with a clatter. His companions froze, mouths falling open, gaping at the king who had buried his face in his hands. Gimli choked on his wine, coughing and sputtering, before looking over incredulously at his friend. He didn't exactly know what reaction he expected to receive from the elf, but being bestowed with a wide, fond smile was not it. Legolas leaned in close.

"Kevion Fistforge. He looked _exactly_ like you!" he proclaimed with a wider smile and nod.

"Exactly like...!" Gimli sputtered and flushed. "Is _that_ the reason you started cuddling me like a teddy bear in Moria and watched me with such inexplicable delight before the Fellowship even left Rivendell?!" he demanded, not sure whether to be mortified, furious, flattered, or amused.

"Aye! I knew we were meant to be friends the instant we met."

It was Gimli's turn to bury his face in his hands with a groan. Legolas laughed and wrapped an arm around the dwarf to pull him close for a hug.

THE END


End file.
